Of The Sound Episode 02 / Transcript
It was a rainy day, to be exact, it has been raining the whole past week. “Ah, I can’t believe it. It feels like it just doesn’t want to stop raining.” Amber sighed as she walked past the window. “You know, I might not be the biggest fan of rainy weather, but this is just nuts…” She added thinking. “I agree.” Sapphire answered short. “At first I thought it was good. Finally some water for our dry earth. But now, I don’t think this amount of water is good anymore.” She added calmly. “That’s true, it should rain and be dry equally, not like that.” Diamond agreed and nodded at Sapphire. “Alright, but we can’t run around judging everything that is not too normal as supernaturally caused.” Ruby sighed and tried to calm them down. “We didn’t say anything like that.” Diamond shook her head. “That’s right. We just said that it’s getting to much water.” Amber nodded at Diamond calmly. “So you are the one who thinks it could be some magical cause.” Sapphire suggested and started giggling. “Ah, well… maybe. But can you judge me?” Ruby admitted and slightly started to laugh. “I can’t!” Melody put herself into the conversation. “After all, there’s a cursed tone who has the power of water.” She then explained calmly. “Are you serious?” Amethyst sighed unpleased. “That’s not the time to put something like that in a conversation.” She added strictly. “It’s not?” Melody wondered surprised. “Anyway, while we are talking about magic. How are we supposed to fight these Darama monsters when we can hardly harm them?” Emerald wondered, looking at her friends. “You use the power of music!” Melody announced happily. “The Daramas are monsters of music after all.” She added and sounded quite excited. “So… we are leaving the purification part to Sapphire then?” Topaz wondered with a calm voice. “Woah, since when am I the center character?” Sapphire asked in surprise. “Aren’t the main characters always red or pink themed? I am blue!” Sapphire added strictly and pointed at Ruby and Rubellit before crossing her arms. “Don’t say it like that, I remember a show with the main being blue…” Rubellit said calmly as she was thinking about the statement. “I’m all up for a green themed lead character!” Ruby then added and rose her hand. “It’s not about main characters now, Ruby.” Emerald sighed. “And besides, who says that I want to be the lead character? They always get the worst treatment - in character development!” She added and sounded quite childish while saying it. “W…wow…” Melody said quite stunned about what conversation her statement triggered. “Yes, wow. You better get used to it.” Amethyst said slightly smiling and nodded. “What I actually wanted to say was that, you have to fuse your powers with the power of music!” Melody announced cheerfully. “Oh, well. That makes the purification easier.” Amber agreed with her suggestion. “But how are we going to do that?” She added wondering. “Easy. We are simply doing the same as when we fused our powers with Loo’s. Remember?” Amethyst then suggested. “Now you did it. You mentioned it.” Sapphire said with a serious expression. “Huh?” Amethyst wondered in surprise. “She mentioned it. I can’t believe she did it!” Ruby agreed with Sapphire. “Actually, even though I don’t know how the power of music works, I’d say this is a good plan.” Diamond said calmly and seemed like she was lost in thoughts. “She’s normal. Thank god.” Sapphire and Ruby said together quite relieved. “You two are really annoying.” Diamond said serious, judging the two. “But the harder part would be, to find out how we are doing that.” Topaz added a little worried. “We just got to try until we accomplish it.” Diamond said calmly and stood up. “But we have no way of training like this, so we got to wait until the next fight.” She added with a serious tone and stood up. “Hey Blue, what’s up with you?” Emerald wondered as she turned around and saw the worried little fairy. “He’s been feeling down the whole day already.” Sapphire answered calmly. “I’m worried.” Blue said in a quite worried tone. “He’s worried about Skyriver!” White added calmly. “We had to leave just as Skyriver has been attacked.” She added and let out a sigh. “It was attacked? Now, you come early with telling us.” Amethyst sighed. “We didn’t want to worry you. But…” Scarlet explained. “Now, you got nerves.” Amber shook her head. “They told us that everything would be fine, that they could handle it on their own and we should hurry getting to earth.” Purple explained with serious expressions. “They said everything would be fine, so it is fine!” Pink said as she shook her head, trying to calm everyone down. “And if it’s not, we just send the Guardian Angels to safe us once again!” Scarlet added enthusiastically. “Well, then we’ve got all the trouble once again…” Ruby sighed but nodded at herself. “These drops… have a strange shape.” Diamond mumbled as she took a closer look at the rain. “Hm?” Sapphire stood up and also looked at the rain drops. “Ah! You are right! And is it just me or does it look like the rain is falling upside down?” Sapphire agreed in surprise. “Upside down? How do you mean that? It is flying back to space?” Topaz wondered curiously. “That’s impossible.” Amethyst added strictly. “Well, I know it is! But it looks like it!” Sapphire said in a serious tone and pointed out of the window. “So it’s something supernatural after all.” Amber sighed. “Let’s go check it out. I’m sure that whoever is doing that is already waiting for us.” She added and headed for the door. “True that.” Emerald agreed and also stood up. Outside, the girls were wearing their jackets, looking up to the black clouds. “It actually seems like they are falling up…” Ruby mumbled in surprise. “I don’t feel any raindrops falling on my skin.” She added calmly. “What a strange rain.” Rubellit said jokingly and shook her head. “So then, let’s go look for whoever is causing this strange rain.” Topaz said determined and started walking. “This is the first time I don’t get wet by the rain.” Amber said slightly impressed. So then the girls started walking. However, not far away from the Shirosora Mansion, a lady with dark blue dyed hair and bright yellow eyes greeted them. “I was waiting for you.” The lady said with a wicked grin. “It seems like you are the weather lady.” Ruby said and nodded at herself. “So you noticed my present for this world? A little disharmony of water, isn’t it nice?” The lady wondered coldly and stopped the rain from falling. Furthermore, the raindrops now levitated in air like time was frozen. “That’s Serenade!” Melody shouted and sounded a little scared. “She is the tune of water!” She added. “Well, the water thing… I think I could have guessed that.” Sapphire sighed. “I’ve heard an interesting story about you.” Serenade, the lady of water said as she completely ignored the girls. “Seems like you somehow managed to defeat Requiem’s Darama. I’m surprised that actually made it. But that’s only because Requiem is weak – a lot weaker than I am. I will show you the real power of disharmony!” Serenade shouted and stretched out the arms with which she was holding her fan and the raindrops started to gather. Then, the water turned into a Darama, much like Requiem’s monster before. “Here it comes!” Ruby shouted and jumped back. “This is our chance to get in touch with the power of music.” Diamond reminded the girls. Then, the girls took out their transformation devices and transformed. With “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” and “Our powers protect the colors of the rainbow we are the Guardian Stars!” The eight Guardian Angels appeared in front of Serenade. “You have elemental powers as well, I see.” Serenade smiled unimpressed. “How interesting.” She muttered with an evil grin and sent the Darama to attack. Then, the Darama launched to attack. It sent a stream of water towards the Angels, who were able to dodge the attack easily. “So how are we diving into the music now?” Azure wondered curiously. “Please try attacking it alone for now, I’m going to chant a spell!” Melody said determined. “…Melody… couldn’t you have done this a lot earlier?” Sienna muttered a little upset. “Well… Y-you could have also confronted Serenade earlier!” Melody answered and also sounded a bit upset. “Let’s not fight each other, fight the monster.” Cyan said strictly and nodded at Saffron, who summoned her Impact Armor and charged for an attack. Just before Guardian Angel Saffron could hit the monster, Guardian Angel Azure summoned her Ice Katana and called “Ice!” while striking the monster’s arm. Following to that, the arm of the monster froze to ice and Saffron was able to break through it. “Not bad, not bad at all.” Serenade said slightly impressed as she was watching the fight. Meanwhile, Melody was surrounded by floating clefs and notes, while she was mumbling something that no one could understand. But then, she spoke up and called: “Dive into the holy power of harmony!” She rose her little arms and the same symbols that were floating around Melody also surrounded the Guardian Angels now. “What the…” Crimson wondered surprised as she felt the power spreading through her body. After the musical symbols disappeared, Melody put her arms down again and let out a sigh. “This is all I can do for you, please accept the present of harmony.” She mumbled. Even though the Angels weren’t sure about what just happened, they nodded at each other and continued attacking the Darama. Fighting the power of disharmony was suddenly a lot easier than before. “I can’t believe that actually worked.” Sienna said impressed, looking at her fists. “Please everyone, let’s finish this monster of disharmony!” Whitney shouted and clapped her hands, stopping the time for a moment. Then, Azure repeated her sword move and froze the monster. This time, she didn’t only froze a part of it, but the complete water turned into ice. “Let the light pierce the ice!” Sienna shouted and shot an arrow with her Twin Blade. “Now’s the chance!” Crimson and Cyan shouted. Lavender and Heather nodded. They summoned their Color Palette and defeated the Darama with their Dreamy Kiss. After the Darama was defeated, the dark clouds also disappeared, revealing the shining sun. “Sunshine!” Sienna said happily. “I’m impressed. But only a little.” Serenade said clapping her hands before she turned into a pile of water and disappeared. “Now… at least she’s got a nice way to teleport away.” Crimson stated openly. “Yeah, something different than just appearing like that.” Cyan nodded as she agreed with Crimson. Then, the girls transformed back. “Honestly, I didn’t think the dive into music thing could have worked.” Amethyst admitted and looked at Melody. “Of course it would have worked! Either way. You defeated the Darama… with my help!” Melody shouted happily. “Melody! We are in public! Don’t shout like that!” Sapphire warned in a serious tone. “Oh…” Melody sighed apologizing. “B-but transforming in any form in public is alright for you guys?!” Melody then wondered and sounded a little confused. “It’s… well… a bad habit.” Diamond admitted and started to smile. “A habit we should get rid of.” Rubellit sighed strictly. “You guys really should. I mean geez! I was able to watch you the whole time.” Looking to their left, the girls spotted Yumi, who was lending against a wall. “Yumi!” Amethyst said surprised. “Don’t Yumi me! You should have seen me!” Yumi said strictly. “Hey, nice to meet you!” Melody said happily. “Melody! Another rule: The fairies don’t talk with strangers!” Amber muttered strictly. “Really, you can’t just talk whenever you want to.. just like that.” Topaz agreed and nodded at herself. “Wha-? But you also get to talk with whoever you want to talk.” Melody said a little upset. “That’s because we aren’t floating fairies who end their sentences with a strange suffix all the time.” Sapphire let out a sigh. “That was mean.” Blue commented her statement in a sarcastic tone. “Hey, since when is the blue one sarcastic?” Yumi wondered quite surprised. As far as she knew, Blue was an annoying crybaby. “Since right now.” Blue said strictly. ENDING Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished